


Parker Luck even when you’re now a Stark

by Lil_Sphinx



Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, CEO Peter Parker, Cassie Lang Is a Good Bro, Cassie Lang enjoys people’s pains, Cassie is the same age as Harley and Peter due to the blip, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Gen, Genius Cassie Lang, Genius Harley Keener, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Trio, Happy doesn’t gat paid enough for this shit, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener is a little shit, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mild Swearing, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, OOC Roger Harrington, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Adopts Peter, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter Stark - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Uncle Happy Hogan, but he lives in our hearts 💕, i like the idea of them being a fun trio, tony stark is dead, well more like head of R&D but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Sphinx/pseuds/Lil_Sphinx
Summary: “ We’re going to Stark Industries!”Peter Parker-Stark could feel all the blood leaving his face, faintly he heard the cheers of his classmates, and Flash’s voice taunting him but he was lost to the world currently.They were going to Stark Industries. The place he works at, more importantly, the place that he owns!
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Geniuses Amongst Normals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908982
Comments: 147
Kudos: 1819
Collections: Brothers Peter and Harvey, Field trip to Stark Industries, Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics, peter parker and his field trips





	1. Parker Luck ™

“ _We’re going to Stark Industries!”_

Peter Parker-Stark could feel all the blood leaving his face, faintly he heard the cheers of his classmates, and Flash’s voice taunting him but he was lost to the world currently.

They were going to Stark Industries. The place he works at, more importantly, the place that he owns! 

A hand grabbed his and he snapped back into reality to see MJ hold his hand under the desks. Her outward appearance didn’t change as she still had her nose in a book but just a slight squeeze of her hand made him breathe a little. 

“Hey Parker! You can give up your lies about your  Stark Internship  and we promise not to make fun of you too much!” Flash smirked while his buddies behind him jeered and cackled. I mean they weren’t wrong he doesn’t intern at Stark Industries... he actually owns it, well he shares it with Pepper Potts-Stark.

You see, after the Snap and Tony’s funeral May and Peter moved in with Pepper and Morgan, well more like Peter did, May now lived with Happy (a fact that weirds him out to this day). When they went through Tony’s will they found that he had left Peter as heir to Stark Industries and to help keep the Board off Pepper’s back and from going back to manufacturing weapons he took over as Head of R&D, not that anyone outside the company knew (NDAs and all). He was taking MIT courses while in high school so he could finish up school as soon as possible, it helped that Harley and Cassie were also taking MIT courses so he didn’t feel as alone. Ned and MJ were also some of the best support, making sure he ate, slept, and regularly conversed with other beings besides an AI so he didn’t lose it. 

Once class was over he packed up his stuff and was ready to go home but Mr.Harrington called him over quickly. He had a stern yet guilty look on his face, his tone mimicking his face.

“Peter, I understand that it is tough with everything happening and that you live alone with your aunt, but I don’t want you to spread this internship story when we go on the trip. Lying won’t get you any positive attention.”

Peter stared at him with his jaw hanging open. Of course! Of course the staff don’t even believe me! He shut his mouth close and without saying anything he walked out of the classroom. MJ had left already as she had a doctors appointment and Ned was on a date with Betty, so he just walked straight to the car that was waiting for him. 

Slipping into the back he gave a slight greeting to Happy before staring out the window. “ How was School kid?” Happy kept glancing at the mirror with a concerned look. Normally the kid would be talking his ear off, even after the funeral, while he didn’t speak as much as before he still spoke quite a lot. Shrugging his shoulders he muttered “it was fine” clearly ending the conversation. The drive back to the cabin was silent, but as they reached closer to their destination Peter began to relax, “ My class is going on a trip to Stark Industries and my teacher and classmates think that I’m just an attention seeker and the moment they realize that I don’t just work there but I run the place they’ll start sucking up to me so they can get things out of me.” Happy shook his head, “damn kid, you never get a break do you?” “Ha! I know right? I have that stupid Parker Luck even when I’m now a Stark!”

They reached the cabin and within three seconds of entering the house he was attacked by tiny child. “Petey! You’re back! I missed you! Guess what?! I’ve decided when I grow up I’m either going to become an Overlord or a fairy princess!” Any anxiety that Peter had quickly disappeared. Smiling down at the little girl he hauled her over his shoulder and walked to the kitchen to find the one person he needed with a comforting smile and immediately pulled him into a hug and gave forehead kiss. 

You know what?

He’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarification, Since Cassie wasn’t one of the victims of the first Snap she grew at a normal rate, making her about sixteen, the same age as Peter and Harley. So with that fact she, Peter, and Harley got along very well, since they were all affiliated with superhero parental figures, and they were all extremely smart (let’s say for a fact that Cassie is a genius), and absolute nerds. No I’m not replacing MJ or Ned, I actually think that MJ and Cassie would probably contemplate the idea of murdering the guys because of their stupidity, and Ned and Harley would frequently hack into government files and post it on Tumblr with a bunch of memes. And if we add Shuri and Peter friendship into the mix the four would be trying to stop them from pranking everyone in the compound (probably make synthetic lava for “The Floor is Lava!”)


	2. Should have faked a heart attack

He’s not fine. He’s not fine! **HE’S NOT FINE!**

Five minutes on the bus and he’s contemplating between faking a heart attack or somehow having an actual heart attack. 

“Loser you’re going to pass out with the way you’re heading.” Despite the warning from his girlfriend he could tell she was clearly enjoying his suffering as she was grinning while sketching him in her ‘Crisis Sketchbook’ (only he would somehow fall in love with a sadist). 

Flash turned around from his seat ahead of them with a smug look, “ Penis is just finally realizing that his story is unraveling, and we’re gonna all be there to watch him fall!” The cheering and laughter at his expense did help with his rising anxiety, and not even thanking MJ for the snarky comment she gave flash on his behalf he collapsed on her shoulder and passed out for the rest of the ride

“Peter. Peter! Wake up! We’re here!”

Here? Where here? 

“Wha...? SHIT!” Peter shot up nearly head butting Ned who dodged just in time.

THEY WERE HERE! AT STARK INDUSTRIES!

As everyone got out of the bus. They walk into the front lobby area where everyone was gasping and pointing at every single thing. Peter had to agree it was impressive, he didn’t usually go through this way as he had access from the back or if he did go this way it’s because he was late for a meeting and was rushing (he slept in once in a while...a few times... fine, a lot!).

Peter noticed someone walking their way over- ah, it was Cameron. Cameron was one of the best employees in Peter’s opinion (not that he’ll ever say that out loud), not only were they super friendly, gave the best hugs, they also knew how to take control of a situation until Peter had time to come over. 

“ Hi! My name’s Cameron Griffins, Midtown Tech right? Great! I’m going to be your tour guide for the day, if you had a look at the itinerary you’ll see we’ve planned not only a tour but also some activities for you guys to do and if time there is a surprise at the end.” The group trailed after them, hanging on every word they said.

Cameron stopped in front of a couple of members of security. “Due to the privacy policy at Stark Industries you won’t be able to bring anything with you that isn’t certified, this includes phones, cameras, tablets, and even your bags. I know! Bummer right! But it was part of the NDA that all of you signed to get on this trip. You will get your stuff at the end of the tour!” The students groaned and muttered under their breath but walked over to the security details who was helping them put all their stuff in boxes.

Peter walked over and dropped his bag in a box, but chose to keep his phone in his pockets and the sunglasses hooked on his shirt. He started walking to his classmates when he heard Mr.Harrington arguing with a guard saying that he had to have his phone with him in case of an emergency, but since he didn’t have hard proof of permission being granted the guard was struggling with allowing it. Sighing he walked over, and subtly caught the guards attention before nodding his head at his teacher, allowing him to keep his phone. 

“Alright! Now that that’s done I’m gonna give you guys your I.D. Cards! **DO NOT LOOSE THESE!** ” The serious tone for the last part made some of them jump, “ Seriously, they should be on you and visible at all points, we don’t have extras due to printing and safety reason. Also the head of security won’t be...happy.” Peter snorted at the joke, regretting it since everyone turned towards him, Cameron locked eyes with him and grabbed their walkie talkie and muttering quickly into it before getting everyone’s attention away from Peter.

As the cards were passed around one of the students raised their hands, “ Excuse me, what is the difference between your card, the security, and our cards?” 

“That’s a good question! You guys have the white cards, the ones we give to tour groups or to the press, it’ll only get you pass the lobby, after that you need someone with a higher rank to get you anywhere else. Security has black cards, each card also has a certain number of floors which are the floors that they work on, so unless there is a major issue they stay on their designated floors. Janitors also have designated floors except their cards are brown. Interns get colours from red to yellow depending on how high their rank is, red is the lowest and usually ends up being the gofer for the higher ups, orange get to help assist with other people’s projects, and yellow work on projects that are given to them. Then we head into the greens, blues, and purples! Green is for anyone who tends to work in the business side of SI, so that ranges from PR, the receptionist, and all the way to the Legal team. Depending on what department you’re in and your status your given a number that shows your rank in a sense. Blues are people like me, we’re employees and we all have different places we’re allowed to go, so some can only go from floor 1 to 15 and others can go all the way to 50. Finally purples are for the Board of Directors or any VIP, such as the King of Wakanda, Avengers, Secretary of State, etc.” 

Flash yelled from the back, “ is their anyone who doesn’t need a badge?” He smirked at Peter who he noticed didn’t get a badge and was currently the only one who didn’t have one. Mr.Harrington had also noticed and was frowning, he wished Peter would give up on this fantasy. “ There are only two people who don’t need an ID with them at all and that would be the CEO and Head of R&D.” “What about Parker ma’am?” Mr.Harrington asked. Cameron narrowed their eyes, and quite coldly said, “ Firstly, do not say ‘ ma’am’ to me I clearly have a button that says ‘pronouns are they/them’,  **_use it_**.  Secondly, I don’t think that is any of your business whether or not he has a badge. Anyway let’s go.” As Cameron walked off leaving Roger Harrington a stuttering mess. 

Peter walked a bit quicker to catch up to Cameron, and then whispered, “ I can set that as a Strike One if you want? I don’t know if he noticed or if he requires stronger glasses, but either way, sorry about that.” 

Sighing Cameron quietly said, “ I don’t think he meant anything by it, but I mean my bigger issue is the way he and those other kids kept looking at you. Like they were waiting to see you fail.”

Shaking his head, “ Those guys just don’t think I actually intern here, they think I’m faking it for attention. I mean they are right in a sense, I don’t have an internship, at least not anymore. Just want to get through this without any problems.”

Cameron nodded their head and started talking about the history of SI, which Peter tuned out. 

So far most people had just given him slight nods, acknowledging his presence, knowing that he might not be ‘Owner of Stark Industries’ Peter currently, but he was still watching them, and they knew it.

The first problem came just as soon as they finished up the History of SI in the form of a little girl who was in the middle of the hallway. She looked up and locked eyes with someone who was starting to go _VERY_ pale,  and started running towards the group with a grin on her face.

“Peteyyyyyyy! I missed you! I’m playing hide n’ seek with Uncle Happy!” She said as she jumped into his arms not realizing the situation that was occurring.

...

Yup.  


He should’ve faked a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So quick notes:
> 
> \- Cameron is gender fluid and is extremely defensive about their pronouns  
> \- Since Peter is Head of R&D he doesn’t need a badge (also even when he was an intern he didn’t have one since Happy got frustrated with the number of times he lost them, so he gave up)  
> \- The Strike System is a way to keep track of recurring issues:
> 
> Strike 1- essentially it’s the “We’re watching you” warning  
> Strike 2- the “ Go wait outside” punishment  
> Strike 3- the “GET OUT” execution


	3. Cameron NEEDS a promotion

Peter could barely concentrate. 

What was Morgan doing here!? She should be in schoo- oh shit. Peter’s eyes widen as he remembered she didn’t have school today. 

“ -ter? Peter! PETER!” Peter snapped back into reality when not only was Morgan calling his name, Ned was nudging him in the back.

Peter took a glance at the surrounding people, all who were in shock. Flash was staring at the scene with wide eyes, I mean it’s not every day someone sees Tony Stark and Pepper Potts daughter, especially in the hands their resident loser. Peter could worry about them later, currently he had a little girl in his arms who was alone and even with all the security measures, she was still at risk.

Still a bit panicked, Peter slowly asked, “ Momo... does Happy know you’re playing hide n’ seek?” 

Her cheeks turning a pale pink she hid her face in his shoulder before shaking her head. Peter sighed, Happy was probably having a heart attack at the lack of a five year old standing next to him (his doctor is not gonna like that...). He could tell several of his classmates were about to ask questions, Flash in specific looked red in the face and was about to burst.

Sighing he took his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the indignant voices all around him. He scrolled through his contacts before finding the one he wanted, pressing call, he holding the phone up to his ear.

“Peter?!” The person on the other line was clearly panicking. “Oh thank god! Morgans missing and I don’t where she went, and-“ “Calm down Happy! She’s with me. “

They spoke for a bit more until they came to the conclusion that Morgan would stay with Peter and Happy would meet them at their next scheduled location. 

Hanging up, Peter looked at the little girl before smirking, “Sorry Momo, but I don’t think you’re gonna get out of this without getting grounded.” Morgan gave a frown and continued to press her face into the crook of his neck. Laughing quietly, he turned to Cameron to say they could continue the tour. 

Before anyone from his class could even question, Cameron loudly stated, “As all of you know you have signed an NDA to be on this trip. Part of the agreement was to not ask certain question or disclose any information with anyone who hasn’t signed. I will state that we do have a three strike rule:

The Strike System is a way to keep track of recurring issues:

Strike 1- essentially it’s the “We’re watching you” warning

Strike 2- the “ Go wait outside” punishment

Strike 3- the “GET OUT” execution

If you reach Strike three, not only are you off the trip but you will be banned from entering Stark Industries not just for tours but for any career opportunities. I would highly suggest you don’t get a strike since we keep in contact with the post secondary feeder schools, so they will be informed about anyone who we have negative history with.” 

Cameron wiped their face of the stern look and replaced it with an overly cheerful smile, “Anyway lets continue with the tour!”

Peter made a mental reminder to recommend Cameron for the next big project, because they deserve it and more!

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………………………………

When they got to the lower labs, everyone was mesmerized, there were a multitude of projects going on, everyone was so distracted they didn’t notice Peter and Morgan walking to stern looking man in the other corner of the room.

Happy looked like he had just talked himself from having a panic attack, and if the slight flush of his face and the trembling of his hands proved anything, he was barely able to calm down. When Morgan was in clear view Happy let out a sigh of relief, “ Thanks kid.  ** YOU ** Miss Morgan are in for a big talk with your mom and I today, she and I are both not pleased!” 

Morgan looked at the ground sadly, Peter’s heart felt for her, it truly did. He remembered when May or Ben would take him to work and he’d get bored and wander off only to find May hysterical when he came back. But he also knew she needed to understand the worry, so he just rubbed her back in a comforting way before she grabbed Happy’s hand, mumbling a quiet sorry which was muffled by her arm attempting to hide her face. Happy’s face softened and he hoisted her up on his hip, where she then placed her head on his shoulder. Happy rubbed her back before turning to Peter, “Once again, thanks kid. I’m going to head to Pepper, but before I go I know you’re on a trip, and you’re trying to stay low profile...but, don’t let them walk over you. I already got multiple people from both business and R&D telling me they’re getting annoyed with the way those brats are treating you. Even Cameron gave us a quick heads up.”

Peter sighed before just nodding his head. He sauntered off next to MJ who was drawing the face of a concerned intern as they attempted to fix a mistake in their formula. 

He hadn’t realized that someone from his class had been watching the interaction, suspicion and anger were clear as day on his face. He was going to find Parker’s secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!! I’ve been so busy, I got my wisdom teeth out, then I had some school stuff to finish, then I got writers block, and then my ADHD decided to sky rocket through the roof during a couple of major religious events and that just made me exhausted and dead! But I’m good and while I might go and fix something’s in this chapter it’s finally out! X3


	4. Harley I’m going to murder you with a SPOON!

“Okay  Penis Parker , what the fuck is going on?! Everyone else might be stupid but clearly that kid was a Stark.” 

Great.

Lunch is ruined.

Peter and his class had just gotten to the food court, after thinking about what they should eat, MJ bought a healthy ramen bowl, Ned bought some curry and rice with a side of naan, and Peter went with the calzone. They sat down at a corner table and had just started eating when Fricking Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson ruined any peace that Peter had regained since the Morgan fiasco. 

“And don’t even think that I didn’t see you with your phone! Breaking the rules, just to prove a lie. Cmon Parker, fess up!” Flash was poking Peter with his fork, and to make matters worse his classmates were staring, waiting for answers.

MJ and Ned were trying to shut Flash down, but with the whispers and blatant support the boy got, clearly they weren’t getting anywhere. At least until a hand grabbed hold of Flash’s elbow.

“Hey, Fork Boy! Get out of my spot.” 

The hand belonged to Cassie Lang. Everyone knew about Cassie since the papers had caught Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne on a date a few times. And unlike a lot of people who didn’t enjoy the press tracking their every move, Cassie embraced the situation as a chance to screw with the paparazzi.

With the lack of response from Flash she snapped her fingers in his face and said, “Hey! I said get out, that means move it Stutters.” Indicating to Flash’s broken sentence. Flash slowly got up and walked to his friend group, everyone barely able to look away as Cassie sat next to Peter, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“Hey, you okay? I’ve been getting people from all departments talking about how you look miserable, and I gotta say they’re right.” Peter looked indignant at that and went to defend when MJ interrupted by saying, “She’s gotta point loser, you look like shit.” Ned nodding his head furiously.

…

Peter hates his friends.

Sighing, Peter ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m fine, it’s just I didn’t want to get a lot of attention today, but Morgan tackled me in front of everyone, and now everyone is super suspicious, and I don’t need to deal with this.” Cassie patted his back, before switching the conversation by talking to Ned and MJ about a post Shuri had sent them last week, and for a bit it helped calm Peter down. 

Peter and Cassie had met at Tony’s funeral, apparently after the Snap, Steve Rogers, a government official, and Tony had met Cassie, her mom and stepdad informing them that Scott Lang was one of the many who were dusted (obviously everyone now knows he isn’t, but no one had known then), while Rogers and the official were explaining all of the legal jargon as giving their condolences, Cassie had grabbed the attention of Tony, who was clearly distraught, and had formed a strange friendship with him, making him laugh a little for the first time in weeks.   
  
After that they regularly kept in contact, sharing a love of nicknaming people (and occasionally insulting them) and science. Often Cassie was the one to babysit Morgan. So when Peter met this girl who happened to have a personality akin to that of his late mentor/father figure, he was intrigued. And after ten minutes of bouncing superhero stories, science theories, or teen culture, they formed a fantastic friendship, which grew when Harley came along and completed the group. It’s not that the others didn’t understand Peter, but Harley and Cassie both knew what gaining and losing a dad multiple times was like, making him trust them more with certain opinions or emotions.

Speaking of Harley....

“Hey Cass, where’s Harley? Usually he’d come with you if you’re planning to surprise me.”

“Oh. Yeah he’s hiding from you.” She said nonchalantly.

Peter nodded. 

Wait. What?

“What do you mean he’s hiding from me? Why?” Peters eyes narrowed. 

Cassie turned and looked at him, her eyes fill with amusement. “Because he’s the reason this trip is happening, he spoke to the PR team and had it verified. He’s now hiding out somewhere on floor 45 in fear of your wrath. Although if you do anything I’m not giving any medical assistance! Just because I work with Dr.Cho doesn’t mean I’m helping!” 

Peter smacked his head on the table. “Harley I’m going to murder you with a SPOON!”

Somewhere on floor 45, a young Tennessean shivered, as if someone was coming to get him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boi escaped Flash’s interrogation!
> 
> Also notes about Cassie:
> 
> \- She’s going to MIT for Medical Engineering, but she’s also going to get her MD at a Med School, which is why she works with Helen Cho
> 
> \- She also knows that with Peter being Spider-Man, he despises unknown doctors handling him so she’s getting her Medical Doctorate so she can be his primary doctor and ease any discomfort 
> 
> \- Cassie acts a lot like Tony, which their friends and family both love and makes them want to crack their skulls open, as they both are snarky, blunt, have a flippant attitude towards irritating people and also like to push people to see how much they can take
> 
> Quick poll
> 
> Should I make this into a series? Mainly focused on Harley, Peter, and Cassie?
> 
> What do you think of Harley and Cassie in a relationship? If yes would it be serious or casual?


	5. Dear god, those kids are about to burn in the deepest pits of Hell.

Pepper was not happy.

No.

She was furious.

Happy had just come back with Morgan, and after a lecture on safety, doling out a grounding (just a small one cause she didn’t know, they’re angry and worried, not evil), and sending Morgan with Pepper’s receptionist, Happy informed her of the current situation.

“So you’re telling me that my son is willingly taking shit from a bunch of children, and their ignorant teacher?” She spoke with an eerily calm voice.

Happy felt beads of sweat forming on his brow, he had seen a lot of things being Tony’s bodyguard and then being around the Avengers, but nothing from those events compared to an angry Pepper Potts-Stark. 

SLAM!

Happy jumped at the sound of Pepper’s hands against the table. He looked at her face which had become murderous, dear god, those kids are about to burn in the deepest pits of Hell.

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………………………………

Within the next 20 minutes Pepper had formulated a plan and had everyone updated.

“ Cameron? Yes, there’s been a slight change in the schedule, take the to the main lab on Floor 45.”

“Yes we’re rescheduling the meeting to be in half an hour.”

“Pepper, security is on standby in case of an emergency.”

“Thank you Happy.”

“Harley, get ready. They’ll be coming soon.”

“Friday, I need you...”

She knew she was about to throw a wrench in Peter’s plan but, this was her kid. HER SON. And she’d be damned if she didn’t do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony is possibly the only person who could withstand An angry Pepper, simply because he’d probably somehow make her laugh very quickly, a talent that our young Spiderbaby has slowly picked up as well.
> 
> This is a short chapter, but it’s a great prelude to the incoming storm that Pepper is about to bring. 
> 
> Should I feel bad for the class as they’re about to be destroyed? Probably.
> 
> Will I though? Nahhhh.
> 
> Is it mean to think that MJ and Cassie would grab a bag of popcorn and watch as it rains Hellfire down on the idiots? Kinda.
> 
> Would I join them none the less to watch the destruction?  
> Absolutely, I’ll even bring the drinks.
> 
> Edit: sorry about accidentally posting the same chapter twice! It was late when I posted! >~<


	6. Why are we on Floor 45?

Peter narrowed his eyes, something was up. 20 minutes since the lunch break, Cameron had grabbed the walkie talkie before glancing up at him. Most people would think that he’s probably just paranoid but he knew the employees here. 

He knew that Cameron doesn’t tend to get nervous very much. The few times they had, they would always glance at Peter quickly. While they were walking the other workers were glancing at him. Something was about to happen, there was more security, and the atmosphere was incredibly thick. 

As they stepped into a massive elevator, he felt a hand slip into his and turned to MJ who was focusing on her book, while Ned had moved closer to him in support, so they could feel it too.

“Um, Cameron? Sorry, but the itinerary said we’re going to Floor 28 after lunch? Why are we going up?” One of the girls from the back had piped. Cameron, without looking at anyone, just stated that there was a change of plans and that instead they’re heading for Floor 45.

Wait. Floor 45? That’s where Harley is currently. Also, why the hell were they going to 45? That’s where some of the bigger projects are worked on. Usually interns don’t go there, let alone a random high school tour group. 

He had a horrible feeling about this.

“Alright everybody!” The class jumped in shock at Cameron suddenly speaking, “We’ll be entering one of the more major labs as a treat for you guys. But I do need you all to be quiet and not bother the other workers, they’re been working on projects that require a lot of focus, or projects that have kept them in the labs for hours on end, so they might be a bit cranky. Alright, we’re good? Great! Let’s go”

The entire class gasped at sight before them. It was literally nerd heaven for them! People were working on projects in every corner of the room, one group was replicating Vibranium, another made a prosthetic heart that looked and functioned like a heart would, some were behind a glass working with corrosive chemicals.

The class was in absolute awe, even MJ had an impressed expression, of course both MJ and Ned had seems this before, but it still looked amazing every time they saw it!

Peter smiled at the sight in front of him, he was ridiculously proud of them. He remembered when he first became Head of R&D he was so nervous that he felt like he was going to throw up. What if they didn’t like him? What if they didn’t respect him? What if they didn’t want to be told what to do by a kid?? What if they ignored everything he said!?! WHAT IF THEY ENDED UP QUITTING THANKS TO HIM AND SO PEPPER WAS FORCED TO MAKE STARK INDUSTRIES MANUFACTURE WEAPONS AGAIN!??!?! (Author’s Note: Our boi needs a nap)

Of course the moment he had entered they had been completely enamoured by him, when he told Happy all the man had done was snort and mutter something about ‘stupid doe eyes’. There had been people who had seen him before the Snap with Tony so they had immediately recognized him, and after a couple of days everyone knew who he was and loved him. (Although some of the older more traditional scientists felt that since he was so young he shouldn’t be given such high ranked responsibilities. Thankfully Peter sorted them out quickly)

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone at one of the tables, he smiled and walked over to the one and only was Harley Keener.

Smirking, Peter went for a quick side hug, “Hey Huckleberry, heard you’re the one who caused this trip. Wanna tell me why you hate me so fucking much?!” Peter gave a cold smile that made Harley shudder.

“Sorry WebHead, but I know your school is full of asshats so I needed a way for them to know what and  ** who  ** they’re dealing with. Besides Pepper refused to let me at them with my Potato Gun...so this was the next best thing.”

Peter huffed, but by this point he’d given up hoping that he’d be fine by the end of a field trip: Oscorp, Washington D.C., and MOMA had all destroyed any fleeting hope.

All of a sudden he heard some one call his name, “Hey! Parker! The guide literally said don’t disturb the workers! Just admit this ‘Internship’ is fake and we might just let off!” Flash and his friends were jeering at him, while Mr.Harrington frowned, “Peter, come back to the group, and for the rest of the trip you’ll be next to me. When we get back to school the Principal, myself and your aunt are going to have a conversation about this tale of yours.”

Peter felt Harley’s grip on him tighten, all the scientists in the room stiffened, even Cameron, MJ and Ned had a murderous look in their eyes. 

Before anyone could say another thing, the doors slid open to reveal an employee from Marketing. He was a middle aged man who was slightly on the heftier side, and seemed to be out of breath and panicking. He locked eyes with Peter and ran towards him.

“Oh thank god I found you Mr.Stark! There seems to be a slight problem, the intended release date for  ** S.O.M.A. ** (State of Mind Aid) has been shortened.”

“What?!” Cameron shouted after a tense moment of silence. “That’s not possible! We’re still fixing some of the issue we got from the prototype! Besides,  ** S.O.M.A.  ** is supposed to be helping with mental health patients, we can’t just rush it out without make sure everything is functional and efficient! This AI could possibly help some of the patients who are higher on the Mental Health Scale!”

Peter closed his eyes, trying to think but the confounded looks of his classmates and their constant whispers and the increasingly loud complaints of the employees really started to give him a headache. Vaguely he could hear Harley trying to calm everyone down, but he could tell even Harley was stressed with the sudden news.

_ “We can’t be-“  _

_ “Parker! Why did he call you ‘Mr.Stark? What the fu-“ _

_ “Peter I told you to come stand next to-“ _

_ “-it’s not fair!” _

_ “- you guys sto-“ _

_ ”Mr.Stark, I need you to answer me soo-“ _

** _ “SHUT UP!” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> Pepper didn’t fabricate this problem. This had been an ongoing issue that they were having where Medical companies wanted S.O.M.A. to be released earlier. Peter and Pepper have been dealing with this for weeks, and they were supposed to have a meeting again when they learnt that the companies had shortened the amount of time they had. Pepper found she needed to reschedule the meeting and it just so happened to coincide with her plan.
> 
> S.O.M.A. is an Artificial Mental Health Companion of sorts, it’s intended for people higher up on the scale (people who are in mental health hospitals, or people who are at risk for hurting themselves or others. Stats that shot up after the Snap). Essentially it tracks your progress, reminds you to take prescribed medication, alerts someone of concerning behaviour, and can even help in severe attacks like an anxiety or panic attack. (There’s probably more it can do, but I’m going based off of what I’d want for a MHC, because depression, and ADHD absolutely SUCK! *insert dab*)


	7. You’re right. I don’t have an internship.

_ ** “SHUT UP!” ** _

Peter glowered at everyone in the room. Suddenly the room felt a lot colder.

Without changing expressions, Peter took off his sweater and handed it to one of the employees whom without being told, took it and handed him a black blazer. 

The employees straightened up. They knew this person well, they had only seen him a few times yet every time it terrified them. This wasn’t fun Happy-Go-Lucky Peter, no this was Peter’s inner Pepper Potts, or more accurately: Peter’s inner Tony Stark.

A cutthroat genius, with an expectation that you do  NOT  want to ignore.

“ Right! Holden, how long are they giving us? Two weeks? Fine. Alright we’re going to change up the tour a bit. Lisa I want you to switch with Cameron and do a 15 minute Q&A. Cameron, get back to your station and I need you and Tarun to go over all the issues in the programming, then send it over to Anakin so that he can get the rest of the team on it. The rest of you get back to work! If required, Anakin will put you on the project so make sure you’re free! Anakin, I need you to pay attention to the progress of this project because it’s going to need your focus on it entirely. The rest of you, Harley will act as a Stand-in LD!”

...

“Well?”

Within seconds people were moving around, if the class had thought that they looked busy before, it was nothing like now. 

Peter continued to talk to the man named Holden, “Mr.Stark there is a meeting that starts in five minutes. And-“

“And you need me there, yup, got it. Right, conference room 3? Okay, cool... let’s go.”

“Um Mr.Parker where exactly are you going? I’ve been too lenient with this, but this isthe last straw! I don’t care what you did to have everyone act for your lie, but even I know an intern would never get to talk to anyone like that, especially the Lab Director!”

“Yeah Penis! Fess up you don’t have an internship! You don’t-“

“You’re right. I don’t have an internship.”

Everyone in the class stared at him in shock. Flash and his friends were smug, Roger Harrington was disappointed, everyone else seemed quite surprised, except Ned and MJ who were smirking, waiting for the inevitable blow.

“I’m not an intern...because I’m actually Head of R&D, and the heir to Stark Industries.” 

Before anyone could say anything, Peter walked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care what anyone says, Tony Stark was probably even scarier than Pepper Potts when he was serious or very angry! I mean, just look at the ferry incident in Spider-Man Homecoming....yeesh!! But people probably were terrified of him and so I think Peter embodies that characteristic of his when he’s also angry. Remember one thing, Peter had to grow up too quickly, so he’s kind of had to get serious.
> 
> This chapter is short because the next chapter is the last one. And that has to go out with a bang!
> 
> After this I’ll hopefully start writing other stories for this series soon. One story I am looking forward to, is a time travel sequence!


	8. How was the trip?

15 minutes wasn’t that long for them to register anything that had happened, so within what felt like seconds the class was kicked out as soon as Cameron had done their part.

Cameron told them that the tour was over, and ushered them out of the lab.

On their way down they caught something that shocked them more than they already were.

Through a conference room window, surrounded by many people in business suits was Peter Parker, except he looked nothing like the nerdy and quiet high schooler that they knew. 

This Peter stood confidently, he had a professional aura through his body, he shook hands with the group and then what surprised them the most was  ** THE PEPPER POTTS-STARK  ** had a hand on his back and was smiling at him with a look of pure pride.

They continued on their way down, hearing bits and pieces of the employees conversations:

“Peter literally is the best thing that has happened to SI!”

“I can’t believe that he’s still in high school!”

“Oh actually I heard he along with Lang, and Keener are currently doing a half days at MIT.”

They passed Cassie Lang conversing with Doctor Helen Cho, and Doctor Bruce Banner, who turned around and gave them a look of absolute disgust.

Harley Keener and  ** FREAKING PRINCESS SHURI OF WAKANDA  ** walked out of another lab holding what looked like working lightsabers, and smiled at them crazily and started messing around with it as if getting ready to attack.

They reached the lobby where the staff gave them cold looks as the went and grabbed their bags.

They saw the little girl, who they now knew to be Morgan Stark with the Asset Manager, Happy Hogan.

“Uncle Happy, is Auntie May coming with us for our eat out? Petey said he’s hoping!”

The man glared at them before loudly saying, “Peter Parker always loves when May can join you, me, Pepper and him for dinner!”

“Roger Harrington?” The man from before (Harold?Harvey? no. Holden!)

“Ah, Mr.Harrington, Ms.Potts and Mr. Stark wanted me to see you receive this. Normally we would email it to you, but Ms.Potts  insisted ”

He handed over a slip of paper that had a very short message:

_ Due to the Three Strike Rule being broken many times through out the tour, Stark Industries has agreed that Mr.Roger Harrington, and Eugene Thompson will henceforth be banned from entering or applying to Stark Industries. _

_ Our University/College feeder schools will be informed of this in order to ensure that any future encounters stay as minimal as possible. _

_ Signed, _

_ Pepper Potts-Stark _

_ Peter Parker Stark _

_ Stark Industries _

The bus ride home was...for lack of better words, silent.

(Unless you were MJ who was loving all the shocked faces and furiously sketching them in her Crisis Book, and Ned who was looking over her shoulder and snickering at the gobsmacked faces of their peers)

.............……………………………………… Time Gap ……………………………………………………………

“So, how was the trip?”

Peter looked up from his pasta and across from him May was leaning on her hand and smiling at him with glint in her eye. 

He looked at the rest of the table, Happy was sitting next to May and without looking he could tell they’re holding hands under the table. 

Pepper was sitting on his right, her hand rubbing his back soothingly.

Morgan on his left was leaning into him, while humming and kicking her legs underneath the table.

Rhodey smirked at him, clearly enjoying the moment.

“You know, I’ve never been so happy to have my Parker Luck, even when I’m a Stark.”

Peter smiled. He truly was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of the story! 
> 
> Not the end of the series!! Will be posting a new story soon, just gotta finish some of the details!
> 
> Final Notes:
> 
> \- I never mentioned Rhodey because he wasn’t important for the main plot, but he is part of the Stark Made Family
> 
> \- Yes. Shuri was there, but she was busy working on a secret project that only Peter and her have knowledge about (hint for a new story...wink wink 😉) also she knew if she met those kids, she would probably try to sic the Dora on them
> 
> \- Yes. Morgan got chewed out for walking off. Cause as much as it was adorable for the story, can you imagine thinking your kid is with you and instead they’re running around a giant building all by themselves with a bunch of strangers walking around....😱
> 
> Those are it for my final notes! If u guys have questions, comment below and I’ll try to answer!! 
> 
> ....stay spicy!


End file.
